


Misunderstandings

by JenLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Clueless, Castiel wants a rim job, Charlie Lives, Dean NOT in denial, Embarrassed Sam, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Jealous Dean, Kevin lives as well, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Dean, Post-Darkness (Supernatural), Rim job, Rimming, Smut, mentions of penetration, normal hunts, poor kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLee/pseuds/JenLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam tries to escape an awkward conversation with Cas and tells him a different meaning of a "rim job."</p><p>A misunderstanding Dean does not like a bit. Fortunately, he can show Cas what the pleasure of a rim job really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that popped up in my mind.  
> This is my first time writing smut, so please don't be too hard! (pun intended)
> 
> Thanks to my aweseome friend TotallyxAwesome for beta-reading my story :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

In all the years Cas has been on earth he came across to different variations of human language. He was not talking about English or German, Japanese or Italian, no, Cas was talking about all the references humans loved to make and, of course, their _fancy terms_.  
Thanks to Metatron (or not) he was able to understand most of the references nowadays. Suddenly he understood why Charlie made this strange symbol with her hand when leaving after a short visit or why most of the now adults were _sad_ when they did not get a letter at the age of 11 from some magical school (which really irritated Cas because you don't need to go to school to learn witchcraft). However, the terms still remained an enigma for Cas.  
This may be the reason why Cas found himself, on a sunny Saturday morning, in the bunker with the aim of having an enlightening conversation with the younger Winchester.  
Sam was currently wrapped up in finding new cases on his laptop. Since the Winchesters and Cas defeated The Darkness, the supernatural died down to only one or two hunts a month. Of course, Cas got an earful of Dean's rant of how "stupid" and "naive" Cas had been to say, in Dean's words; _yes to the fucking Devil!_  
It took weeks to calm the older Winchester down and also another week to finally found the courage to tell him his true intention why he did what he had done.  
Cas would never forget Dean's face, how it felt and how the anger in his eyes turned into hurt and guilt.  
The angel sighed at his memory and tried to concentrate on the present and his current task.

"Sam, may I ask you a question?"

The younger Winchester stopped his research and looked up. "Sure, but if it's about the guinea pig you have to convince Dean first." 

"I assure you, Sam, it is not about the guinea pig."

A small smile appeared on Sam's face and he closed his laptop to fully concentrate on Cas' upcoming question. "Well, then shoot."

Cas nodded. "So, I've been wandering around these last few days and while being in Japan, I overheard a term I have never heard of before. Both people were pretty excited about it and that got me curious."

Sam's eyes never left Cas. "Now you want me to explain this term to you." It was not a question.

"That would be very nice. Thank you, Sam."

The long haired men just grinned and waved him off. "Just tell me what you want to know. I'm getting all curious here."

Castiel put both of his hands on the table's surface, leaned towards Sam and looked at him with a serious expression. "Rim job."

The moment the words left his mouth all the color drained from the younger Winchester's face. "Excuse me?"

"Rim job." The angel repeated louder this time that even Kevin, who was reading some book, stilled in his place and looked at the men in horror. 

"Whe-" Sam's voice broke and he looked pretty uncomfortable. Color returned to his face, but it looked more like Sam was about to explode of embarrassment. He coughed and his voice did not break this time. "Where did you hear that term?"

Castiel squinted his eyes. "I already told you. In Japan."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I meant where _exactly_. In what kind of establishment have you been, dude??" 

Sam looked more uncomfortable than before and the younger Winchester seemed to have a problem looking into Cas' eyes. "I was at a bar when I heard the two men talking about it." The angel tilted his head. "You seem pretty uncomfortable, Sam. I can ask Dean if you don't wa-"

"NO!" A pair of confused blue eyes met panicked hazel ones.  
"I, I mean no. Sorry. Dean is, ehm, Dean is busy at the moment. I can explain."

Castiel still looked confused but remained quiet for Sam to continue.

"So, ehm. How do I start. A... rim job.." 

The Winchester's face turned crimson red, while he avoided looking at the angel again. "Well, a rim job is when -"

"Dude, I'm still here! I really don't wanna hear how you explain a rim job to a freaking angel of the Lord!" Kevin interrupted, also looking uncomfortable with their current conversation.

Sam shot him one of his bitch faces. "You think I want to? And don't worry, I got it, okay?"

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm a prophet and I have to deal with this." 

"Sam?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry." Sam turned his attention back to the angel. Cas could see his brain searching for the right way to answer his question. It took about a few seconds before Sam's eyes widened a bit, most likely having found an answer.  
"Basically, a rim job is another expression for a kiss." 

"A kiss?!" Kevin snorted and now looked bemused.

"Yeah, a simple _kiss_." Sam insisted. 

Castiel watched the silent conversation between Kevin and Sam. He really did not know why both were so uncomfortable when they just were talking about a normal kiss. "Thank you, Sam. Even though I am sort of unsatisfied with the answer, I'm thankful you took your time to explain this enigma to me."

"Sure, Cas. No problem. Mind if I go back to work?" 

"Of course not."

And with that, the conversation ended.

*******

Weeks had passed since Castiel had his enlightening, but also disappointing conversation with Sam. Based on the attitude of the Japanese men he thought a rim job would be something more than just a simple kiss, but maybe in the eastern part of the world, a kiss was more of importance than in the western.  
Nevertheless, Castiel never returned to this topic, even though he still was not satisfied with the answer. Something was missing, but he did not quite know what.

The angel stared at his beer bottle in front of him. Dean, Sam, Charlie and he were celebrating a successful hunt in a local bar in Lawrence. 

"So bitches, today is gonna be my night. I won't leave this bar without a fine lady in my arms. My drought is in need of a rainstorm." Charlie wiggled her eyebrows while Sam erupted in laughter and Dean grimaced.

"TMI, Charlie." 

The red head jokingly punched Dean on the shoulder. "You're not trying to get lucky tonight?"

"Nah. Nothing that really caught my attention." Dean said and took a gulp of his beer while secretly looking at Cas.  
Sam and Charlie rolled their eyes, knowing exactly whom Dean was looking at.

"Just tell him already."

"Shut the fuck up, Sammy. You know this ain't happening." Dean snapped.

The younger Winchester hold his hands up in defense not pressing much more. 

However, Castiel did not recognize Dean's heated look or the conversation in general. Charlie's former statement opened his eyes. He finally knew why he was so unsatisfied with his newest discovery.  
Determined he stood up and turned to his friends, a smile on his face.

Dean was drinking and only raised an eyebrow at his best friend (and secret crush).

"I'm getting a rim job tonight." 

The beer Dean was drinking landed on the whole table his face utterly in shock.  
Sam paled, while Charlie could not help but laugh.

"Say again?" Dean muttered, still looking disbelievingly at Cas.

"I think I made myself clear enough."

"Do you even know what the fuck you are talking about?!" Dean hissed while his knuckles turned white.

Cas got defensive. Did Dean really think that little of him that he would not inform himself before trying it out? He stared down at his best friend. Actually, he was planning on asking Dean giving him a rim job, but his pride was offended. "Of course, I do. Sam explained it to me."

Dean's eyes widened and he shot a glare in his brother's direction. "Sammy?!"

The younger Winchester looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He sunk down on his place and avoided Dean's death glare. "I, ehm. Yeah, I did, but look Cas, there has be-"

"Shut it, bitch. You. Me. Outside. _Now_!" 

Without waiting for an answer Dean stood up, walking towards the exit. Sam sighed, but before following Dean he turned to Cas.  
"Don't do anything stupid!"

Castiel watched Sam leaving the bar not understanding what has happened. "Did I do something wrong?"

Charlie still could not control her laughter and she whipped away a tear. "Oh my gosh, Cas. This is precious!"

He looked at her questioningly and maybe even pouted a little. "I just want to have a rim job. Why is everyone so offended by it?"

The angel's voice was louder than he intended it to be, which caught the attention of a man one booth away. Said man turned around and looked Cas up and down like a piece of meat.  
"I'm not offended."

Cas turned his head towards the stranger. He was an attractive man. Dark blond hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders and a charming smile. He was not Dean, but Cas was too proud to ask Dean now after what happened just a few minutes before.

"Cas, I think this isn't a good idea." Charlie said, reaching for him.

The man grinned and stood up. He could see that Cas was interested. 

"Don't worry, darling. I'm going to take good care of your friend." He held out his hand for Cas to grab it.

"Cas, don't do this."

Castiel did not understand Charlie's pleading voice. It was just a kiss, why was everyone making a fuss about it? He already kissed women, why was he not allowed to do it again? Determined he took the strangers hand, which earned him a big smile.  
The men pulled Cas towards him and whispered in his ear.

"You made the right decision, baby."

**\---**

Dean was pacing up and down the parking lot waiting for his stupid little brother. What the hell was he even thinking?!

"Dean."

"The hell, Sammy?"

Sam looked sorry. "I thought Cas forgot about this conversation! It was weeks ago!"

Dean did not know why he was so angry at Sam. Okay, he was jealous because Cas asked Sam and not Dean, but that's something he would not admit now.  
Dean continued looking at Sam like he was about to punch him in the face.

The younger brother sighed. "Look, Cas heard this term somewhere in Japan and he really wanted to know what it meant. So, I told him."

Suddenly Dean's anger vanished and he looked defeated. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dean, are you alright?"

"He just told us that he wants to get a rim job from a complete _stranger_! I never thought Cas would be comfortable with a stranger licking his asshole!" He sounded frustrated.  
"I mean, why? Am I not good enough?" 

Dean knew he whined, but he could not care less at the moment. When Cas has told him why he said "yes" to Lucifer his heart broke. He knew he had been a dick to Cas, but he never thought Cas would think he wasn't wanted, wasn't _loved_.  
Dean knew for a while that his feelings for his best friend were not platonic, but something more, something deep, but with Amara and his sick attraction towards her he forgot about his feelings and pushed Cas into the arms of Lucifer.  
What if they were not able to rescue him? What if he had lost him forever because he was a fucking coward?  
He wanted to tell him, but he could not. He still was afraid of what would happen if Cas knew. It was a punch in his guts when Cas just declared that he rather wanted to have a stranger being intimate with him than Dean.

"Dean.."

"What?"

"I may have told Cas something else..." 

Now Dean was confused. "Excuse me?"

Sam looked at the ground, fidgeting with his jacket and looking like a kicked pup. "I told him a rim job was another expression for kissing."

The older brother's mouth fell open. "You did what?!"

"I know it was wrong, but I couldn't explain to Cas what a rim job is! I mean... God damn it! I thought if I tell him it is something unspectacular, he won't press any further and he didn't! If I had known that he still was thinking about it I would have told him the truth." 

Dean groaned. Of course, this all has to be a misunderstanding. "Jesus, Sammy." A small chuckle escaped him. Dean was relieved that Cas thought a rim job was just a kiss. A look at his brother and he could not hold back his laughter anymore. 

"This-" Another laughter. "Is the most stupid story I have ever heard!"

Sam's mouth twitched and he could not hold back a grin. "I'm sorry?"

Dean shook his hand and clapped his back. "It's okay. But please don't do this again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The taller man grinned apologetically and started walking back into the bar with his brother, Dean's arm around his shoulder.  
"I mean can you imagine how uncomfortable it was when Cas asked me that question?" He chuckled, but the moment they both entered the bar again, Dean went rigid next to him.  
Sam followed his brother's eyes and saw how Cas was reaching for a strangers hand and staying way too close to said stranger. His head turned towards Dean and he could see the jealousy and anger in Dean's eyes.  
_Oh oh._  
Before Sam could say a word Dean was rushing towards Cas and the stranger.

"Take your hands off of him." Dean growled when he reached the men, his hands curled into fists.

The stranger stopped kissing Cas' neck and was looking into fiercely green eyes. "Don't you see you're interrupting something?" 

Dean's nostrils flared and it took him more than all of his control to not punch that son of a bitch in the face. "I told you to take your hands off of him."

The man raised his eyebrows. "And why should I do that?" He smirked and the Winchester was about to lose it when suddenly Cas was standing in front of him.

"Dean."

"You know that man, Baby?"

Dean shot the man a glare after hearing his nickname for Cas.

Castiel ignored the stranger, fully concentrated on Dean. "Dean, look at me. What is wrong with you?"

The green-eyed man closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "Cas, you don't know what you're asking for."  
When he opened his eyes again he saw the pissed of look on Castiel's face.

"Of course, I know. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Dean sighed. "Geez, Cas, listen-"

"No, you listen to me, Winchester. I am about to get a kiss from this man and you won't stop me from it. I don't even know why you care!"

"A kiss?"

Both, Dean and Cas turned their attention towards the stranger. 

"I thought we were talking about rimming, dude."

Cas tilted his head. "We are. It is the same thing."

The blue eyes of the stranger widened before he erupted in laughter.  
"Baby, it sure ain't."

Now it was time for Cas to look confused. The stranger took a step towards Cas but was suddenly standing in front of a protective boyfriend (?).

"Don't. Touch. Him."

The stranger wanted to say something witty, but the look in Dean's eyes made him stop. He took few steps back and held up is arms. "Sorry, man. Did not know that he was yours. Whatever, have fun explaining him what a rim job is and Baby" he looked at Cas over Dean's shoulder. "If your protective boyfriend is not able to show you to have some fun, you know where to find me." He winked at him and grinned mischievously hat Dean before leaving the bar.  
Dean was tense until that SOB was out of sight. A squeal from his left brought him back to reality.  
Charlie was looking at Dean with big eyes.

"Oh my gosh! That was so cute!! You went all possessive and protective there!"

Dean's face turned different shades of red while he rubbed his neck. 

"Dean?"

The older Winchester looked into Cas eyes. Instead of anger he saw hope. His heart skipped a beat. "Yes?"

Cas took a step towards Dean and entered his personal space. Dean could feel the angel's breath on his face and he absently licked his lips. Cas eyes followed his movement and his eyes dilated.  
"Would you mind explaining me the real meaning of a rim job?"

Dean could hear his brother groan and Charlie giggle. He took his keys and threw them into Sam's direction. His arm wrapped around the angels waist and pulled him flush to his body. A small moan escaped Cas when Dean licked the shell of Cas' ear and whispered.  
"Zap us back and I'll show you." 

Within a second Dean and Cas were back in the bunker.

"Already back? Where are the others?" Kevin looked up from his laptop.  
Before Dean could say something, Cas grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards Dean's room.

"Don't let us disturb you, Kevin. I'm about to get my rim job now."

The look of utter shock made Dean laugh. "Sorry, Kev, but you maybe should put some headphones on. Can't promise to keep it quiet."

It did not take long for both to reach the bedroom. The moment the door closed Dean pushed Cas against it, pressing his whole body against the angel's.

"Do you even know how much I had to control myself to not rip that son of a bitch in pieces." His hand roamed possessively over Cas body, forcing little moans out of the angel.

"How much I hated the way he touched you." He grabbed Cas's cheeks and pressed his hips more against his own, bringing their already hard dicks in contact. Both men moaned and Cas let his head fall back against the door.  
Dean immediately used his opportunity and kissed Cas neck.

"Did he touch you here?" He growled against the angels neck and Cas could only whimper.  
A push of Dean's hips made the angel moan.  
"I asked you if he touched you here, Cas." Dean growled and bit down on Cas sensitive flesh to make his point clear.

"Y-Yes!" Cas gasped and Dean felt how the angel started to grind his erection against Dean's. His moan was muffled by Cas' neck.

"I'm gonna make you forget about him. Gonna mark you to show everyone that you are mine. You want that, Cas?"  
He stopped caressing Cas' neck to look into his best friend's eyes, which were full of lust. If Cas did not want it, Dean would stop asap, but the tiny nod the angel was giving him was answer enough.

A possessive growl escaped the Winchester and he pressed his lips, finally, against Cas. The kiss was desperate and full of emotions. When Cas moaned again Dean did not think twice and pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth. The noises Cas was making went straight down to his dick.  
"Fuck, Cas. Want you so bad." He gasped in between kisses. 

"Deaaan.." Cas whined and pressed his body even more against the hunter's, grinding his clothed erection against Dean's.

"Fuck!" Dean moaned and bit Cas' bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, forcing a whimper out from the angel.

"Bed. Now!"

The blue-eyed man just nodded and pushed Dean down on the bed, straddling his hips and grinding them down against Dean's.

The hunter closed his eyes and groaned. There were too many layers. When lips bit down on his neck he uncontrollably trusted his hips upwards and made both of the men moan.

"Dean, I-I want-"

Dean easily switched places with Cas and was now on top of him, already starting to undressing the man. "I know, Cas. I got you."

It seemed like Cas wasn't that patient when suddenly their clothes were gone and Dean had a naked angel right below him. Cas was gorgeous. His hair a mess, his lips bruised from their passionate kissing, his skin flushed from arousal and - oh my god! - his cock standing proudly up curling towards his toned stomach. 

"Fuck, so beautiful." Dean could not stop looking at Cas. This was a picture made in heaven. He had to chuckle about his thought, which turned into a desperate moan when Cas wrapped his slender fingers around his huge erection.

"Cas! Fuck, warn a guy!" He gasped.

"If you don't hurry up I'm going back to that man and let him show me what a rim job is."

Jealousy flashed through Dean's eyes and he grabbed Cas hands, pinning them above his head and kissing the angel possessively. It was not a gentle kiss, it was all tongue and teeth, but neither of them minded. It was more than time.

"You wanna know what a rim job is, Cas?" He sucked a bruise on Cas' neck marking him, grinding his dick against Cas'.

"YES! Dean, please!"

Dean grinned and loosened his grip on Cas' wrists. "I'm gonna make you feel good. Gonna make you come from just my tongue."

When Dean started to get up only to kneel in front of the angel, Cas looked at him with his head tilted to one side. 

"Dean, what a-AH!" 

The hunter ignored everything, pulled Cas' asscheeks apart and blew against his eager hole. Cas was falling back, legs spreading automatically. 

Dean's dick twitched at this act of submission. "Perfect. You are perfect for me."

"Please, Dean. I need you."

Dean left kisses on Cas' inner thigh. "I've got you, angel." 

Cas' whimpers turned into a loud moan when Dean's wet tongue licked over his hole.

"AHH!"

The hunter grinned and began to lick Cas' most intimate part in earnest. The moans his best friend - no lover - was making were heavenly (pun intended). When Dean's tongue breached the rim Cas gripped his cock and started to jerk himself off.

Dean stopped immediately and pushed his hands away. "No, I told you to come only from my tongue. You think you can do that Cas? Letting me eating you out until you come untouched?"  
His tongue was back in Cas before the angel could even form a proper sentence, but it seemed like Cas did understand what Dean meant because instead of gripping his cock he was fisting his hands in the sheets moaning as loud as he could.  
That was all Dean needed. He licked into Cas like his life depended on it, sucking at his rim and tasting all the glory that was Cas.  
The noises Cas was making were bringing him close to the edge and he had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop him from coming.

"Dean - ah! I, I think I'm..!"

When Dean felt how close Cas was he pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside of the angel' eager hole and licked him out. He could feel how Cas' walls clenched around his tongue, while white big spurts of cum covered the angel's stomach and chest, coming untouched.

"Deeaaaaaan!!!!"

The green-eyed man moaned and sucked at Cas' rim until the angel trembled.  
One last lick and Dean stood up looking down at Cas and stroking his erection.  
Cas licked his lips as he pulled Dean towards him and wrapping his fingers around Dean's big cock.

"Yes, Cas, please don't stop. I'm close."

Dean could not stop looking at Cas, covered in sweat and his own cum, jerking Dean off in earnest. It did not take long before the hunter felt the familiar heat in his belly and throwing his head back while he came all over Cas.  
His knees turned to jelly and he fell onto the angel, ignoring the sticky mess on the man. 

"Fuck." Dean gapsed out of breath. "That was hot."

Cas grinned and licked some of Dean's cum that landed on his face from his lips. The way he closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation made Dean's over sensitive cock twitch.

"Shit, Cas." He lunged forward and pressed his lips against the angel's tasting himself on Cas' lips. 

After making out lazily Cas mojoed both of them clean and Dean wrapped his arms around his lover.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think I really like receiving a rim job."

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas on the shoulder. "I'm glad I could help you, but next time I am going to show you the pleasure of penetration."

Cas hummed in agreement. "So there'll be a next time?"

Dean pressed his lips down on Cas and kissed him gently. "And after that there's gonna be another time." Kiss. "And another." Kiss. "And another." Kiss.

The angle chuckled and pressed his naked body more against Dean's. "I'm okay with that."

"I know." - A reference Cas got.


End file.
